


Dobraduras

by irrigo



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7220959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrigo/pseuds/irrigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermann volta para o laboratório e encontra um de seus origamis amassados.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dobraduras

**Author's Note:**

> \- Baseado no headcanon original de geniusbee (@tumblr) de que Hermann tem dobrar origamis como hobby.

Tacit Ronin estava amassada.

Estava perfeitamente bem trinta minutos antes, ao lado de Romeo Blue e uma Nova Hyperion ainda por finalizar, em pé ao lado de seu porta-lápis e caixa de madeira com giz. Agora era um pedaço de papel amassado e por alguma razão molhado que exalava um leve cheiro de café.

Hermann girou o corpo. Apertou a bengala com força sob os dedos, mas não se deu o trabalho de andar através da fita adesiva no chão.

"Newton."

Não houve resposta. O outro cientista nem se moveu.

"Newton."

Um som nojento de algo úmido caindo no chão ecoou pelo laboratório. Hermann torceu o lábio superior em desaprovação. Contra sua vontade, empurrou a bengala para longe de sua mesa e caminhou na direção da dele, pondo-se atrás, ao seu lado. Considerou chamá-lo outra vez, mas notou que estava com fones de ouvido. Na verdade não sabia como não havia percebido antes. O som estava tão alto que conseguia ouvir claramente tudo o que o cantor dizia.

Ele puxou um dos fios para que o fone caísse da orelha e disse seu nome outra vez, enfaticamente.

"Oi, o quê? Desculpa-", foi a reação de Newton, tirando o outro fone, "Não ouvi você voltar."

"Claramente.", Hermann disse. A irritação subiu um pouco mais por sua cabeça, ele sentia suas orelhas esquentarem - "Importa-se de explicar o que aconteceu com a minha Tacit Ronin?"

O outro fez uma careta. Então olhou para a mesa do outro lado do cômodo e seus lábios se curvaram para baixo. A testa se franziu, numa expressão que Hermann não soube se era culpa ou preocupação. Nunca foi bom em ler emoções, mesmo que Newton fosse pior ainda em esconder as dele.

"Olha, cara-", ele começou a dizer, "Eu- eu estava espiando sua pesquisa e-, bem, eu sem querer coloquei meu café em cima e- foi sem querer, juro- eu tentei arrumar, mas aparentemente eu não sou bom nisso."

Ele realmente parecia sentir culpa. Mas aquilo não impedia Hermann de sentir raiva. Suas orelhas queimaram com mais força e ele sentiu as palavras virem numa onda quase descontrolada para sua boca, mas não disse nada. Não valia a pena.

(Estava cansado, para dizer a verdade.)

"Não mexa nas minhas coisas sem a minha permissão.", foi a única coisa que se ouviu dizer. Podia mencionar todo o trabalho e dedicação que havia investido naquele origami, podia explicar a razão de ser tão importante para ele, mas não disse. Não estava com vontade de ouvir Newton sacaneá-lo por, bem, mostrar emoções. Aquilo já acontecia demais.

"Eu sinto muito, cara. De verdade."

"Não importa, Newton.", ele girou a bengala e começou a andar para o outro lado do laboratório.

"Herms-"

"Não."

Ele não se virou para olhar Newton outra vez pelo resto do dia.

 

Terminava de abotoar o pijama quando alguém bateu na porta. Reconhecia o ritmo das batidas como sendo o toque habitual de Newton e resolveu ignorá-lo. Ele bateu outra vez e sua voz, abafada, disse que continuaria batendo até Hermann abrir a porta. E depois algo sobre assoprar.

"O qu-", ele começou a dizer quando finalmente abriu a porta, mas interrompeu as próprias palavras. O rosto de Newton estava vermelho. "Você está bêbado?"

"Alto.", ele respondeu, um sorriso estranho nos lábios, "Um pouco."

"Como- Ah, eu não me importo.", Hermann bufou, "O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Pedindo desculpas."

"Newton, eu já diss-"

"Ssh, me deixa falar.", ele havia erguido um dedo torto na direção de Hermann, "Eu sou um idiota."

"Eu sei."

"Não, mas sério,", Newton continuou a falar, "eu não tenho consideração nenhuma pelo espaço dos outros e eu sei o quanto isso te incomoda, mas eu não posso fazer nada."

Hermann arqueou as sobrancelhas - "Isso é você pedindo desculpas?"

"Me dá um minuto.", ele pigarreou, "Eu tenho um problema sério de não saber me controlar e eu aprecio a sua paciência comigo."

"Eu tenho literalmente zero de paciência com você, Newton."

"Se isso fosse verdade você não estaria no mesmo laboratório que eu depois de... Quantos anos mesmo?"

O outro não se dignou a responder. Mas Newton tinha razão, se não houvesse pelo menos um pouco de empatia, admiração e, bem, paciência, Hermann teria exigido outro laboratório há anos. Mas quando trabalhava sozinho percebia que sentia frio, que sentia falta dos sons nojentos que as entranhas de kaiju faziam quando o biólogo as jogava no chão, do som da guitarra e do cantar que depois de um tempo haviam se tornado essenciais para seu processo. E às vezes Newton acertava nas músicas.

"Então. Como apreciação a você lidar comigo, eu vim te dar isso.", ele tirou algo do bolso e estendeu a mão. Era uma dobradura. Um pouco torta, mas no geral estava bem-feita.

"Um coração...?", Hermann perguntou, examinando o presente. O papel era o comum que usavam no laboratório. Havia uma pequena mancha azul próxima de um dos vértices. Se não visse Newton dissecar pedaços de kaiju todos os dias sem quase nenhuma proteção, estaria com medo de ser contaminado.

"Não tenha as ideias erradas.", ele disse e torceu o rosto, "Ou tenha, eu realmente não me importo. O ponto é que essa é a única coisa que eu sei dobrar além daquele sapinho sem-graça, e embora um sapo seja literalmente sua cara, acho que eu atingiria mais fundo com isso aí."

Hermann ergueu os olhos na direção dele.

"Qual é, essa deve ser a forma real do seu coração, você é tão... matemático."

Aquilo estava ficando hilário pelos padrões de Hermann.

"Bem", Newton disse, esfregando as mãos, "Eu sei que você não vai me agradecer, então eu vou cair fora porque eu tou ouvindo minha cama me chamar. Boa noite, Herms."

Ele não ficou para ouvir a resposta.

No dia seguinte, a dobradura de coração havia substituído a Tacit Ronin amassada na mesa de Hermann.


End file.
